Shaman King: A Retelling?
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, sorry. Basically what it is though, with a few twists and turns. The boys land in the American desert, with their new companion,Yukino, headed for Patch Village, and it all goes from there..Please R&R!
1. Arrival in America!

o.o Wow, I haven't written anything in forever. Ah hem, hell all! I am Sweet Fur Inu, or just Inu, or just Sweet Fur, I don't care. This beith  
my first mankin fic. So...be nice 3 I am not new to writing, but I will warn you all, most of the fics in my profile are from quite a while back  
and mostly suck probably, because i was a sucky writer then. So..yeah. ; I hope you all enjoy this though! Rawr, and it shall(or at least i'll  
try o.O;) be mary-sue free, nya!

Just a quicky note: Because this involves OCs, and takes place during the Shaman Fight, things may be twisted now and then. Though,  
nothing major. Also, it will follow a combination of the anime and what I know of the manga. Just a head's up

* * *

They were falling. All falling, they had actually been thrown out of the plane! All the contestants hurling towards the ground. A girl whimpered as she fell through the air. Her mind was racing, what had happened was most unexpected. She had to think fast, or she'd be   
crushed upon impact with the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to think for a second. Think of her training, as short as it may have  
been. 

"L-Levitation!" she choked out. Suddenly she stopped falling and was in control She stayed levitated in the air, and sighed with relief. The girl   
then began floating towards ground, while looking for her partners. She caught a glimpse of them, combining their oversouls to land safely.  
Shaman. That's what they were. It was all so weird, and still so new to her. Strange, yet amazing at the same time..The girl stopped thinking  
as she landed on the ground. A pretty perfect landing, she didn't fall or slip or anything! She was rather proud, and she smiled slightly.

"Very good Yuki-chan!" a friendly voice called out. The girl turned her head to face a boy about her age, with spiky brown hair and orange  
headphones, and who was a bit taller than she.

She nodded in reply. "Yeah, I guess.."

"Glad to see you are safe, Miss Yukino." an older boy said. He was tall, dark skinned, and had black hair which formed into a pompadour.  
(AN: oO; Did I spell that right?)

The girl took a moment to look at their surroundings. They were now in the American desert, and that's just what it was, a desert. She   
looked back over at the group she was with. The boy, Yoh, and the older boy Ryu were there, but there were also two others. The boy   
dressed in a big jacket and shorts, with spiky blue hair and a headband, that was Horohoro. The other boy, who tended to keep to himself  
and stay a bit away from the group, was Ren. The spiky-haired, Chinese Shaman with a short temper. And then there was she. She was  
Yukino Yorokobi, age 14. She had short, light brown, almost goldenish, hair that just reached to her shoulders, and deep green colored eyes;  
a light pink clip held her bangs to the side on the right side of her face. She wore a navy blue jacket which hid a pure white tank top, and a  
red pleaded skirt with brownish colored boots that just went above her ankles. Yoh was the one she was most familiar with in this group. Ryu  
and Horohoro she had only recently met, and Ren...well, Ren she knew, but not very well. She had met him once shortly after Yoh and she  
probably wouldn't be there if it wasn't for him, his words gave her the courage to let go of her old self..Yukino's train of thought was  
interupted by Yoh.

"Yuki? You coming or what?" he asked, as he and the others had gotten a bit ahead of her while she had spaced out.

She blushed a little with embarassment and nodded, running to the group.

"I think she's gonna slow us down..." Horohoro commented, not sure of her.

"..I will not!" Yukino said, annoyed at the comment.

"Don't worry Horohoro, it'll be ok. She's fine. You won't slow us down will you Yuki?" Yoh said cheerfully.

"No.." she replied. Horohoro sighed, and they continued on. Looking for a place called Patch Village. The name and that's all they knew, but  
they needed to find it or be disqualified.

* * *

A few hours past, and they found nothing. Nothing at all. It was all desert, that was it. The group still trudged along, though much more slowlythan before. Yukino stopped, wiping some sweat from her forehead. 

"Can we stop? Please?" she begged, tiredly.

"I second that idea.." Horo agreed, sitting down right there.

"Yoh-dono, do you think we should stop? It will be dark in another hour or so, I think we should continue looking some more.." Yoh's Spirit  
Ally, Amidamaru, questioned.

Yoh shrugged. "Youre right, but...they all seem a bit tired.." he replied.

"Ha. I'm not the least bit tired. We should keep going, if theyre all too tired, than too bad, we'll leave them behind. It's a sign theyre too weak  
anyhow." Ren scoffed.

"Nah we can't do that.." Yoh said.

"What? I'm not weak! Admit it Ren, youre just as worn out as the rest of us!" Horohoro yelled, springing to his feet, glaring at the Chinese  
Shaman.

Ren rolled his eyes at the Ainu, enraging him more. "Like you could find it on your own anyway!"

"I most certainly could!" Ren argued back.

"Ugh, can we please not argue?" Yukino spoke up. "Ren, can we please just rest for a little bit?" she begged.

Ren looked at her and sighed. "Whatever." he replied, walking a bit away from the others. Yukino and Horo both sighed with relief, and Horo  
sat back down, Yoh and Ryu joining him.

* * *

The sun was setting, and it was getting darker in the American desert later that day. Yukino had fallen a bit behind the group of Shaman, a worn out look on her face. "Oh..my...god..please can we stop!" she begged. 

"Oh come on!" Horohoro angrilly replied.

"Yuki, just a little longer.." Yoh said.

Ryu nodded, "Just a little bit more Miss Yukino, then we can rest again."

Ren said nothing, but looked at her a bit. They then continued on walking.

"Oohhh...my feet are killing me..I think there's a rock in my shoe...Yoh, what have you dragged me into..?" Yukino said angrilly.

"Gah, don't start complaining now!" Horo said.

"Shut up! Youre a guy, guys are used to being out in the hot sun and being all sweaty and sticky, and and...Oh i wanna go home already!"

"See Yoh? I told you we shouldn't have brought her along!"

"Horohoro..She's just.." Yoh tried to defend her.

"Just be quiet, all of you." Ren snapped, and they all shut up, and continued on.

Later on, night had set in, and the group had stopped for the night. They had built a fire, and were all sitting around it. Except for Ren, who  
had gone off to be alone, and said he'd be back in a bit. Yukino sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Horohoro asked.

"..I see some water over there, i'm going to wash my face and cool off." she said, and walked off.

She kneeled down by the water and splashed some onto her face. It felt so good! Yukino unzipped her jacket, and took it off, revealing her   
snow white tank top. She cupped some more water in her hands and splashed herself with it. She did this a few more times and then wiped  
off her face with the sleeve of her jacket. She sighed with relief and then felt something. She blinked and looked to the side. A lizard had  
come by her, and was crawling on her hand. Yukino's eyes widened and she flicked it off, screaming. Her scream alerted the boys by the  
camp fire and they immediately came racing to where she was.

With a sudden slash, the little lizard was cut in two. That scared Yukino even more, and she backed up a bit, bumping into none other than   
Ren. She looked up at him and sweatdropped. "Th...thank you.." she said, standing up. He nodded in reply.

"Eh..Yuki?" Yoh asked, confused.

"Are you alright Miss Yukino?" Ryu asked worriedly.

"What was that about?" Horo asked.

"Erm..it was a lizard..thing.." she replied, slightly embarassed.

"She was just startled. It's alright now." Ren said.

Yukino nodded in agreement to that. "Sorry for worrying you.." she apologized.

"It's ok! Let's go back and eat something now...I'm hungry." Yoh said, and they all headed back to the campfire they had made.

* * *

Later that night, the group was getting ready for bed. Yukino made her bed slightly away from them all, and Yoh looked at her funny. 

"Why're you doing that? You'll be all alone.." he said.

She blinked. "Well...I'm a girl. You're all guys. I don't feel right sleeping with all of you.."

"Why? It's not like we'd do anything! ..Who'd want to anyway!" Horohoro said, overhearing the conversation.

"Shut up Horohoro!" Yukino yelled back.

"Well ok, but i thought you were gonna be more of a free spirit now?" Yoh asked.

"..I am. But...that still doesn't mean i'll sleep with you all.." she replied.

"Ok then. Good night, Yuki-chan!" Yoh said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Good night."

Soon, the fire was out and the boys were all sleeping. Yukino lay there, a smile on her face. They were a bit annoying sometimes, but she  
enjoyed being with them. This journey may be hard at times, but it would be worth it, that she could tell. The Shaman Fight would help her  
find out about her powers, it had to. Why else would they have invited her if she wasn't a shaman, but could merely see ghosts? She knew it  
would all eventually be answered, and that afterwards, nothing would be the same...and that sort of excited her. She closed her eyes then,  
and fell fast asleep...

* * *

Rawr, I hope it came out ok. Please don't judge Yukino yet! And I know this chapter sorta centered around her, but yeah, kinda want you allto get to know her a bit. Well I hope all in all it wasn't too bad, i'll write the next chapter soon, please read and review!  
No flames. Constructive Critisism I don't mind, in fact i sort of expect there to be a little, I really haven't written in a while. But don't flame me!  
Oh, and next chapter, there will be Lyserg :D 


	2. Stargazing, and the Chimera!

x.x Meep! I'm sorry if the first chapter was kinda bad, or seemed rushed. And.. killed some of my smilies. Evil! Man..this place has changed. Well...here's ch. 2..  
Note: From time to time, there will be skipping around, such as, i won't go much into them meeting Lyserg, or things like that that happened in the anime/manga. Why? Because you've already seen/read it. :D

That morning, Yoh Asakura awoke to see the sun shinin brightly on the American desert. He smiled and stretched, getting up. Ryu and Horohoro were still asleep, Ren wasn't around, and Yukino was sitting there brushing her hair.

"Good morning Yuki." he greeted her with a smile.

Yukino looked at him and smiled back. "Morning." she replied. She then got up and stretched a bit. "I think i'm gonna go look for Ren, ok?"

"Sure..just don't go too far, I don't want to lose you.." Yoh said.

"Heh, don't worry, i'll be fine." she said, and walked off.

Yukino walked a little ways away from the others and then heard a slashing sound. She walked in the direction she heard it and soon saw Ren, slicing up some big rocks with his Kwan Dao, ovbiously training.

"Um...Ren?" she said kind of timidly.

Ren stopped a moment and then looked over at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She blinked, "Well uh...I thought i'd find you...I think we're gonna be leaving soon...once Horohoro and Ryu wake up.." she replied, feeling  
rather shy.

"I see. ...Are you feeling alright, Yukino?" Ren asked, coming closer to her.

"Um, yes! Just fine.." she said. "Er..sorry...if...I was a bother yesterday...I guess i'm just not used to all this...It's all so new to me and--" she was cut off by Ren.

"You weren't. Don't let that idiot Horohoro or the others make you think that." he said to her, reassuringly.

She smiled up at him, feeling better. "Yeah...thanks.." He nodded in reply. "Well uh, should we go?" she asked. He nodded again and she took his hand, causing him to blush a tiny bit. They went back over to the others, to find Yoh and Ryu up, and Horo awake, yet still groggy.

((Timeskip: Let's say, it's been maybe a week or so since they've been in America, and...Lyserg is with them now :D))

The group and their new friend, the Brittish dowsing Shaman, Lyserg Diethyl, sat down to rest as the sun began to set. Tired, and out of breath, it was a relief. Ryu and Horohoro tried to make a fire, but they needed some more wood.

"I'll go look for some." Yukino volunteered.

"You sure Yuki?" Yoh said.

"Yeah!" she replied happily, going on to search.

Yukino had ventured a bit away from her friends, and was picking up whatever wood and sticks she could find. Suddenly, she heard a growl.

The girl blinked, but tried to ignore it. As she continued on, she heard it again. This made her uneasy, and she looked around. "Is..anyone there..?" she called out. Nothing. Then came the growl again. Reluctantly, she walked toward it. "Hello..?" she said. She walked a little farther, and heard the growl again, which quickly turned into a ferocious roar. She wandered around some, and then found herself face to face with a large cage. It was dark and black inside, so she couldn't really see anything. It had poked her interest though, so she tried to look inside. As she peered, the roar came again, and something pushed against the cage, causing electric sparks to appear around the cage  
and hit the animal inside. This freaked Yukino out, and she squeaked in surprise, falling back and hitting the ground. "Ow.." she said, standing up and backing away from the  
cage.

"Hello? Who is there?" A male voice called out. Yukino stayed silent, and a tall man with messy spiky brown hair and small black eyes came into view. He was wearing a black trench coat, black baggy pants, and black boots. "Young lady, who are you?" he asked her.

"I uh..." she was speechless.

"What is a little girl doing all the way out here alone no less?" the man asked. He looked to the cage beside him. "Ah, I see you've me my pet, have you now?" he said with a slight smirk.

"Um..I...pet..?" Yukino replied, she was becoming more freaked out by the second.

"Heheh, yes, you could call him that. I hope he didn't frighten you too much my dear." the man said to her with a smile. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Y-Yukino Yorokobi...yours..?" she asked nervously.

"Ryuuku Sonara." he replied.

There was something not right about him, something Yukino didn't trust. She wanted to leave but almost felt frozen to where she was, especially as the animal inside the cage began to growl some more. Ryuuku was about to say something more, when Ren appeared on the scene.

"Ren?" Yukino said, sounding rather relieved.

"Yukino, I thought you were getting firewood." Ren said, looking over at Ryuuku. "Who is this?"

"Ryuuku Sonara. And you are?" Ryuuku replied.

"None of your business." Ren said. The animal in the cage growled ferociously again, and Ren eyed it warily. "What's in there?" he asked.

"Just my little creation. As long as he's in the cage, he won't hurt you." Ryuuku replied.

"..Creation..?" Yukino asked.

"Yes. You want to know what's inside? A chimera." he replied.

"Chimera.." Yukino said, almost to herself.

"We don't have time for you and your chimera, we'll be leaving now." Ren said.

"Participants in the Shaman Fight I presume?" Ryuuk said.

"...Yes, why do you ask?" Ren replied.

"I am too. Perhaps we'll meet in the tournament. Then,you can witness my pet's wrath.." Ryuuku said, flashing the two an Oracle Bell.

Ren and Yukino just looked at him, Ren about to saysomething. Ryuuku then though, made a hand motion, and electricity appeared around  
the cage, making it disappear, and a flash of a giant black and white beast was seen, only a flash, for the cage quickly appeared again. Ren took Yukino's hand and began leading her away.

"We're leaving." he said, and walked off with her.

Ryuuku just chuckled a little in the back, and Yukin was speechless.

Later that night, some time after Ren and Yukino hadreturned, most of the group was asleep. Yukino couldn't seem to fall asleep, and suddenly she heard something. She looked over to see what it was, and it was Lyserg. He had gotten up and was leaving to go off somewhere, he obviously couldn't sleep either. So, she got up and quietly followed him. He went a little bit away from the camp, and sat on a big rock, looking up at the night sky.

Yuki blinked and then walked forward, going over to him. "Hey...um...you feeling alright?" she asked.

Lyserg looked at her, sadness visible in his emerald green eyes. "Yes..." he replied. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep...and I saw you leave so I followed...sorry if you want to be alone.." she said, looking away slightly.

Lyserg smiled at her a bit. "No, stay..if you want to.."

She smiled back at him, and nodded, sitting down on the rock next to him. Yukino looked at him and thought, she hadn't really gotten to know him that well. True, he had only been with them a short time, but Yukino had really wanted to get to know him. He was sweet, and she felt bad for him, hearing of his tragic past. He needed someone, and she wanted to do her best to befriend him. "Lyserg...I uh..I'm glad youre coming along with us." she said.

"I am too...It's nice. Having friends.." he replied.

She nodded, "Yes...and you..I know about your past..and really i'm sorry..but..you know..you don't ever have to be alone again.." she said, finding herself blushing slightly, she barely knew him, yet, she felt strongly about him. She could relate to him, in a way.

Lyserg blinked, looking at her. "I...thank you Yukino..Really." he replied, smiling at her.

"Mm, no problem! Seriously though, Yoh and his friends are nice. As long as we stick with them, then neither of us will be alone.." she said.

He nodded, and looked up at the sky again. Yukin smiled at him, and looked up as well.

"...The stars are pretty out here..." she commented, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Lyserg replied. He then looked at her again.

"..Well...um..I think i'm gonna try and get some  
sleep..." she said, feeling herself blush a little.

"I think I will too.." Lyserg agreed. The two got up and went back to the camp, where the others were sound asleep. "Oh, and Yukino.."

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For making me feel better." he said with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing..!" she replied. "Good night, Lyserg."

"Good night."

With that, the two got into their beds, and fell asleep.

Blackness. Everything was complete and utter darkness. A flash of a man's face appears, an evil grin on his face. There is a lab, and tubes, liquid running through them. A heartbeat is heard through the darkness. An eye opens, then disappears in a flash. A low growl is heard, then a man's voice..

_"Ah...youre awake. Come, my pet. Help me acheive the ultimate power..."_

Another voice was heard.

_"No...I don't want to...let me go..."_

_"You want to be stubborn? You'll face the consequences!"_

_"Please...I just...want to be free..."_

A ferocious roar is heard. The lash of whips, and crash of thunder is also heard. Blood begins dripping from somewhere in the darkness, bright  
red blood. Maniacal laughter among ferocious roars and terrified screams are heard. Then, a flash of a giant black and white creature is visible. It has hatred in it's glowing red eyes. It raises one  
of it's massive paws and slashes, killing a random person. The creature looks over to see another person, whom is crying in fear and trying to get away, yet is injured. It glares down at them, yet resists finishing them off.

_"Kill her!"_

_"...No...I don't want to..."_

_"KILL HER NOW!"_

_"NO!"_

The creature is whipped by whips and electrecuted. It roars mightily and yelps in pain, but the punishment continues. Then, darkness appears again. Blood is splashed in it suddenly, maniacal laughter and roars and yelps of pain can be heard in the background, as more blood appears. Then, a flash of the creature from before, a metal collar around it's neck, and it looks beaten and bloody. It kills some people, then tries to get away, but is shocked by the collar. A man's face is visible, and it turns out to be Ryuuku. He has a devillish grin on and yelps of pain are heard. The creature is tortured, trying to fight back but is helpless...everything fades to black again, as one last roar and yelp of pain are heard..

Yukino jolts up from her sleep. She is in a cold sweatand breathing hard. "Wha..wha.." She swallows and shakes her head, trying to erase the disturbing images from her dream. What in the world had she dreamed..? Was it a message of some sort? That's what she thought..something was seeking her help...

"Hey Yuki, you ok over there?" Yoh asked.

She looked over at him and nodded. "Yes..."

"..Are you sure? You look pale, Yukino.." Lyserg said, coming over to her.

"I uh...just had a weird dream, i'm alright.." she assured, and got up.

"If you say so.." Yoh replied.

A bit later, the group is about ready to get going ontheir search again. Yukino is lost in thought about  
her dream, and trying to figure it out. She gets a sudden feeling, and runs off.

"What the? Yuki?" Yoh called out, confused.

Yukino ran a little ways, and then found herself infront of a massive black and white beast, similar to the one in her dream, and what she thought she saw the other day. Chains have sprung up from the ground and have it's paws and stomache all chained up. There is a metallic collar around it's neck, and a muzzle around it's snout. It looks at Yukino, and growls. She takes a step back, but studies the creature.

"It's ok...I'm..not going to hurt you.." she said, coming a step closer.

The beast growled some more, and tried to get up andattack, but the chains bound it to the ground. This caused it to become even angrier, and it tries again, this time though, electricity shoots through the chains, shocking the beast. Yukino gasps at the sight. She walked closer, to try and figure out a way to free the creature.

"Ah, well if it isn't miss Yukino." a familiar voice rang out. She stopped and looked around, and sure enough, Ryuuku came into view. "Hello again Yukino, what a pleasant surprise. Though I must ask, what are you planning on doing to my pet?" he asked.

"I uh..I don't mean to sound rude, but, what in the world are you doing to this poor creature? It's all chained up and...those chains..they shock it.." she said in a concerned tone.

"Ah yes, they do don't they? Heh, it certainly does keep him in line." Ryuuku replied.

Yukino looked at him, about to reply, when she heard her name being called. Yoh and the others then came running onto the scene. Ren immediately recognized Ryuuku as the man he met yesterday, and glared at him a bit.

"Ah, so these are your other friends Yukino? All shaman, I presume?" he said, eyeing the group.

"So maybe we are. Get out of our way." Ren replied coldly, paying little attention to the giant chained up creature, which had the others staring at it.

"..What the hell is this thing..?" Horohoro asked, staring at the creature.

"Just my pet chimera. He won't harm you, unless I ask him to, that is.." Ryuuku replied simply.

"A chimera..?" Ryu said, also staring at the creature, which was growling, and trying to control itself, to avoid being shocked.

"Just a little creation of mine." Ryuuku said. "I'm a bit of a scientist."

"...A creation...you...you're crazy...you made himthis way...and you abuse him ruthlessly...I know...I saw it.." Yukino said, sort of quietly, her gaze focused on the giant chimera.

"What? Oh don't be silly little girl. Yukino you seem smarter than to come up with farfetch'd tales about someone you barely know." Ryuuku said.

"..It's true--"

"Yuki, come on..that's enough.." Yoh said, trying to prevent a fight. Amidamaru appeared by his side in spirit ball form.

"Yoh-dono is right Yukino, I do not trust this man. It's best to leave." he said.

"..No. I'm sorry Amidamaru but he's hurt this poor creature enough! I saw it..!" Yukino replied sternly.

"What? What is she talking about?" Horo asked.

"The girl is obviously dellusional." Ryuuku said, glaring at her.

"Come on Yuki...We really need to go now.." Yoh said, taking her arm and trying to get her going.

"But Yoh! You guys! I had a dream...It was like...a psychic thing...something with the power I have..Please, we need to help that thing!" Yukino persisted.

Ryuuku started laughing suddenly, laughing a evil maniacal laugh. "Ah my pet..let's have a practice match...I want you to finish off that groupof fools!" he said with a evil smirk. He snapped his fingers and the chains went back into the ground freeing the beast. However, the collar and muzzle still remained. The giant chimera got up andshook itself off. Then, the muzzle came off. "Very good. now...you know what to do."

The group stopped, looking back to see the beast free and ready to kill. Standing there was a huge black and white animal, it's body was mostlyblack, though it's stomache and paws were white. It had a long, bushy fox like tail with a white tip, and rabbit like ears, also white-tipped. It growled, showing it's long, sharp white teeth, just ready to pierce flesh. The chimera then turned it's attention from Yoh and the others to Ryuuku. He snarled down at the man, fur bristling on his back. Ryuuku glared and swiftly took out a long whip, and lashed the beast with it before he could be attacked. The chimera let out a roar and turned back to the group.

"..See?" Yukino exclaimed.

"Oh...wow.." Yoh said.

But, to their surprise the beast turned and layed down, ignoring Ryuuku's orders. Ryuuku glared, infuriated. He lashed the whip on the chimera and the collar emitted some shock. Yukino gasped and her eyes glowed a bit, and the whip was removed from Ryuuku's hands, landing some feet away from him. Though now, the chimera was ready to take out all his anger and frustration on the group before him. He rose to his feet and growled, coming closer.

"That's right, kill them, kill them all, especially that little bitch!" Ryuuku yelled.

The chimera charged and tried to claw the group but they all quickly got out of the way, now preparing for a battle. They all spread out, to make it easier to fight. The chimera tried to slash Ryu, who dodged, and then tried to get Yukino, who also just barely dodged, stumbling a bit. He tried to get her again, but in a flash, she was no longer there. The beast turned his head in surprise to find Ren had gotten her out of the way just in time. Ren let her down, barely giving her time to thank him, and then he slashed at the beast with the Kwan Dao. He managed to cut it's left leg a bit, making the chimera even angrier.

"Ren! Please don't hurt him!" Yukino pleaded.

"What? Are you crazy? Yukino, if we don't kill it it will kill US!" Ren argued.

"No, no...it won't. I...i'll make sure of it. Justplease, don't hurt him..he's the one you should hurt!" she said, pointing at Ryuuku.

Ren nodded after a second, and then dodged a slash from the chimera's claws. Yukino thought for a moment, this was a chance for her training pay off. If only she could get close enough without being sliced up..

"It's useless! My creation can take down all of you no problem, just wait!" Ryuuku called out, laughing maniacally.

Yoh glared in his direction, getting his oversoul ready, this fight was going to require a bit of teamwork...

x.x; Done! God, that took forever! Or so it felt like...Well, I hope you liked it, and I sortakinda gave a bit of a cliffy soo...yeah. Ch. 3 will be up..soon. Please review!

Oh, and a BIG thank you to s91 for helping me with uploading the documents as my comp's on it's last legs and notepad sucks! Love ya muchly S-chan!  
Nyu, Just one more note, about Yukino: She is not a shaman, but her power is not 'hidden' or anything like that, it's psychic-like, and she's very well aware of it; it's just she isn't very strong yet and can't use it well, in case any of you are wondering.

Gah! And as I edit this, It seems theyre deciding to be even more evill, and erase my little linedividerthingies! GRR! I hate this site sometimes, I REALLY do! ...I'm going to go explode now.


End file.
